wikixpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WikiPim
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Wiki Experience Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- The Doppness Monster CC-BY-SA You have breached the CC-BY-SA on this wiki multiple times. I suggest you read it and fix all your mistakes. Its illegal to just copy peoples work without giving them any credit at all. Gracey91 05:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Dear Gracey, Thanks for your concern. I know that i have copied some content but i have checked it and so far see only a single entry where i failed to refer to the source, which is only at template:userbox, which is corrected. : The rest is all information which has a base perhaps on other pages, but i have adjusted it that much that i can easily say that the idea was from another page, but it currently is work of my own. : If you feel differently, i do hope you will be more specific. Thanks for your input tough! : I do hope you will contribute by helping to add lots of pages. A huge amount of work is still to be done. : ::What i mean is, when you copy info. Anything from the forum posts to templates, you are ment to export the page then import it here. The reason is you have to give credit to all contributors and the history does that. Especially when it comes to templates. I don't want to be rude but you may be a bit too inexperienced to set up this kind of wiki. I suggest you go to ATW and propose adding additional links to the help pages. Then you could simply link to the respective wikis and add additional content to each. Mainly because the mass amount of content you will need to add here and your lack of knowledge in many of these topics. Like ATW has over 2000 templates and you would need to altar most to use them here. Then you have what like 2-5 thousand media wiki messages to cover, then you need to add all the css which is like 600 pages from the 2 wikis i know of. Then you need all the js, thats about 150 pages but most needs updating to work with the new wiki features, a lot isn't there either. Then you have to go through all things you imported and change things so they work/apply here. Also the other wikis have users interested in the topic who contribute there, i think it will be hard to get them to come over here. Most of the ATW wiki was done by spike and it took him 3 years to get it where it is now. To turn this into what you want it to be will take you years. Gracey91 12:04, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::So you agree with me that it's extremely hard to find the good stuff between all these things and that most is hardly documentated. I do understand your reasoning that credits should be given. I doubt that exporting and importing will do the trick and it's a thing which needs me to take 12 extra steps instead of copy pasting and using comments in the templates to aknowledge the source. :::ATW really is too difficult to go through. I am indeed sure that most users from the computer based wiki's which are in the computer footer are not going to come to this wiki for sure. Many of those are abandoned as they are at this point. :::Because of the negative spirit at ATW i am not going to go there to discuss changes. It was pretty clear to me after some discussions that those who participated in the discussion don't like to change things. Fine by me. It needs adressing because it still remains a big issue. :::I know it will be tough to get it done. Hence, the fact that i am taking a slow approach. It's up to you to decide if you want to help with it or not. I don't feel like standing and doing nothing about an issue which is so clearly there. ::: ::::Oh yeah i agree, it can be extremely hard to find the things you require. I've spent many hours searching for the tinyiest snippet of information. ::::Now with ATW, i think you got the wrong idea. The wiki is very policy driven, you created pages that weren't for testing. Generally the way we would deal with that is post a discussion on the noticeboard before making pages, to get a consensus. Additionally you seemed to think TK didn't care/said no. That wasn't the case, he was simply trying to express to both of us that this wasn't something we could debate out and if anyone was to deceide it would be the active b'crats group. If you did spend more time there you would find its one of the friendliest wikis around. Its not that i didn't want it to change, its just i felt others would be the ones doing most of the work, not you. I mean no offense by that, its just you don't know all this stuff. I find much of it to be a challenge myself. ::::I think you should use the other wikis because many people do know them and they hold pretty large knowledge bases already, so instead of spending your time adding stuff here that's already on another wiki, you could be adding the missing things to those wikis. If you start working on them, it wouldn't be hard to get admin rights on most, then work to join them in a network that's mentioned on help/admin wikis. I think ATW would be happy to have additional links to these wikis. You could also have them added to the "help pages" that automatically appear on all wikis. Like you could do that here but it would take a long time before staff were willing to mention it as an admin hub (so to speak) on the help/admin wikis. If you do decide to work on the other wikis, i would be happy to help you. But I'm not to keen on just copying things from other wikis to here. If you have troubles with something your welcome to contact me with questions. ::::Oh something you might not know, ATW has additional user groups added by the staff and the b'crats can grant bot flags. So if you do continue, you may want to request some changes by staff. I also recommend you learn about bots, since many admins will want that info. Also if you allow pywiki bots to run here you will need to learn the coding language "python" to ensure the scripts they are using are sound. Gracey91 12:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also i think i just worked out what you mean by missing documentation on ATW. Are you talking about it not telling you what other templates it uses? If so you use the "What links here" button on the bar at the bottom of the screen, in "My Tools" Gracey91 12:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) (reset indent) Dear Gracey, Thanks for the patience, willingness to listen and to be critical on this subject. Yes, i feel that ATW is lacking basic documentation about which templates are required, which templates are used but are not fundamental, snippet information on how to adjust and how to use it on other sites and that in general that lack of documentation combined with the don't change policy is really braking up on ATW. That said, i am thinking over your suggestion on doing all the work on ATW instead. That might be a good idea. However it needs quite a fundamental change in attitude as well as complete turnaround on the main page to be helpfull instead of warning/ scaring away. To be intuitive in moving around the wiki in finding snippets of information for newby admins and not so experienced admins (like i am). Sort of easy, medium, advanced kind of categorizing to make people realise how difficult the code is to implement correctly into their wiki. ATW should be helping people discover how to use all the templates instead of forcing people to figure it out themselves. I am currently in doubt if i should indeed take it there instead. On the other hand, i still can easily revert to this wiki. : I don't think ATW will want all these pages. Links to wikis with all the info would be a yes i think. The big issue is like i said, other will be doing this work. And there is 2000+ templates that would need to be explained, but someone who fully understands it use would need to do it. Also most users don't count templates as having anything to do with being an admin so ATW isn't the best place to try to teach people. Especially since there is a number of wikia/wikipedia help pages that explain the basic use of templates. It seems to me, if a user learns that not all things in a template is needed and some additional templates may be needed too for it to work. Then they will understand how to copy any template off any wiki. Most of us have other wikis we use mainly and we test on ATW, most of us don't have the time to explain this stuff. The easiest way to do it is copy the template over. Then see if it works, if it does go through and start deleting other templates, on at a time. Then publish, if it still works keep removing the ones you think you don't need. If it doesn't work, add the redlink templates, one at a time till it works. I think by adding it to say the template wiki and the other wikis, you will find a lot more people willing to help you. I have personally been thinking bout working on the template wiki and the open source wiki to add a lot of the info you want to know. Also with ATW, things tend to move slowly so don't expect anything to happen very quickly if you do add a note to the noticeboard. PS this is all just my opinion, don't think i represent the ATW community or anything. Others may feel completly different. Gracey91 13:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :: I doubt ATW will want any of it at all. (see here) They see themselves as testing only, not as helpfull site. So i doubt i should put my resources into that wiki. They don't want to be helpfull. They want to only be able to test things themselves. Fine by me but that keeps having the need for information. :: And the templates are only best practices which should be inserted on this wiki, so that people can find good examples on how to mod their own wiki. You are a person which likes to go by trial and error. I think that's a good way of approach by someone pioneering. But i love to serve people with good snippets of information so they don't need to pioneer their way through the wilderness of wikis. I love to give them all they need so they can concentrate on getting the wiki they edit on to become so much better, without needing to spend days or even weeks finding that template to make them do X or Y, but instead come here, find it, insert at their own wiki and continue editing that wiki. :: That's a whole different approach. It also requires templates/ information/ documentation to be clear and complete. Perhaps even templates made available without the unneeded templates used so that they can easily copy paste and use them at their own wiki, with knowing how they work because of the documentation. :: :::Fair enough, the best of luck to you with the wiki. 1 Suggestion, you need to add custom css and js to the site. Things like the refresh ajax, custom sidebar and the highlights for names. I would also tweak the mediawiki messages to customizes the site some more. If you need help with the css/js, i can help. There just copy paste jobs. Also i have a test wiki, its in my favorite wikis, have a look there i have a couple of pages of css/js. But i haven't explained any of it. Gracey91 13:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sadly, i haven't found all mediawiki editable namespaces yet, would LOVE to get to know them all. CSS and JS are on the to do list. Thanks for any help you could lend me. ::::Will lateron be combing through HTMLCSS wiki for nice features, dev and more. :::: :::::There is monobook.js, monobook.css, common.css, common.js, wikia.css and wikia.js. Most of the code is explained in thoses wikis but if you have troubles adding it, let me know. Gracey91 14:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Block Thomasfan and close his wikias Thomasfan is mean and rude. He must be blocked forever and all of his wikias, no matter how succesful they were, must be destroyed. Skipper101 00:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello, um.. this is my first time on THIS wiki... im from the POTCO players wiki ad im in the Role play EITC. But anyways ive been having trouble with my chat, wen i go in there i dont see any one talking... and when i enter in my chat it shows nothing.. Help? I think im in a glitch if you need etails i can give them to you... i just dont know how to explain it. Also i need elp changing my signature.....i wish to change it to black and to its front to... Palace Script MT Thank you! 01:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC)Lord William Brawlmartin Here is the Lik to my talk page so i can get it http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:William_Brawlmaritn And sorry bout that m user name didnt work bc im from a different wiki here is what it looks like.... if it didnt sill work then i dunno 0_o Thank You! Respond! [http://wikixp.wikia.com/wiki/User:William_Brawlmaritn Lord William] [http://wikixp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:William_Brawlmaritn Brawlmartin] Question about changing badges Hi, WikiPim! Do you know if it's possible for Wikis to change the conditions for the awarding of a badge? I know a Wiki where that seems the case. Harry granger 20:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Dear Harry, : It is indeed possible to change the awards which are given, the time at which they are given as well as the names and pictures of the given badges. At this help section you can find out more about it. : And i can recommend you to read through the Community Central forums as well, since there is a very huge amount of information given there too. : ::Thank you for the informations. That explains a lot. And thank you for the links. I definitely read them. Harry granger 20:35, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I think you should keep up with this wiki! It's awesome! General Beegee Talk | Never fear shadows. They simply mean there's a light shining somewhere nearby.